


Trigger Happy

by PeachesandDream



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandDream/pseuds/PeachesandDream
Summary: Roommate drama.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Trigger Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a cold shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426970) by [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars). 



> Here's a possible explanation for Happy's paws during the final season...

In the town of Magnolia, in his little shared apartment, Happy was sitting motionless. Head down, eyes open, he couldn't help his hypersensitive cat ears from hearing everything that was happening in the next room.

"Shit!" -an uncomfortable voice warbled by water, and a bizarre schlupping noise... It was Natsu taking another of his "long" showers.

Happy stuffed his paws into his ears, trying his best to block it all out. Why did Natsu have to sound so pained? And seemingly by choice?? Who could bear so troubled a soul that they should by choice endure these daily strains and groans of physical torment?

"Fuck!" Happy heard Natsu cry out, and then the name "Gray" repeated rhythmically, until it was reduced to a muffled sob. Happy knew the ritual was now over. He tiptoed over to the kitchen sink and attempted to wash the black earwax off of his paws.

But they would never be clean again.


End file.
